thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Slirns/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the twelfth episode of The Geo Team, Slirns. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with the planet Earth) Text: Storyboard Directors JAKE SHARRAT and TERRY WARD Text: Story by ROBERT W. STAINTON and TERRY WARD Text: Teleplay by GEO G. and CHRIS MELEDANDRI Text: Supervising Director TERRY WARD Text: Animation Directors STEVE SAMANO and GEO G. Text: Creative Director GEO G. (Fades to black) (Shows Margo buying the recently released Batman comic from a store and walking out of the store) Margo: We bought a Batman comic book with Robin from a store. Dave: (speaking Minionese) Gopa! (speaking English) Now, we can go to the Geo Team House. (They get on a bus) (Cuts to Toon Link, Green Bob and Geo Guy in the fun room of the Geo Team base) Geo Guy: Gee golly. We haven't been saving the world since Memy9909 died in a Hawaiian volcano! Green Bob: I'm so glad that Geoville is in peace right now! Toon Link: That's why I made a "FREE BANANA" slirn for Dave. (laughs) Ha-ha! Geo Guy: Okay, what is a slirn? Toon Link: It's a prank, but slirn sounds cooler. Green Bob: What's the (making finger quotes) "FREE BANANA" prank like? Toon Link: When Dave touches the banana, Dave will fall into a hole. Green Bob: That's kind of mean. Geo Guy: It's not even April Fools yet. Toon Link: I know, but I wanna have fun. (Cuts to Dave and Margo arriving outside the base) Margo: (walking) It's been a while since we've been here. (Dave and Margo stop walking because they see a sign that says "FREE BANANA - ONLY FOR DAVE") Dave: Whaaaat? Margo: It says "FREE BANANA" and "ONLY FOR DAVE". Go and get the banana, Dave! Dave: Okay. (tries to touch the banana on a chair) Yay! (Dave falls into a hole) Dave: (screaming) AAAAHHH! (Margo walks into Dave) Margo: Dave, are you all right? Dave: (speaking Minionese) Het tem. Subtitle text: I'm fine. Dave: (speaking English; angry) It's just that someone played a horrible prank on me. (points to Margo) Was it you? Margo: No, I don't remember setting up a prank here. (Cuts to Toon Link watching them at the window of the fun room) Toon Link: Ha-ha! He fell for it! (Cuts to Toon Link running outside to talk to Dave) Toon Link: Hi, Dave. Dave: (speaking Minionese) Bello. Subtitle text: Hello. Toon Link: I was the one who played a slirn on you. Dave: (angry; speaking Minionese) To deep what?? Subtitle text: You did what? Margo: What's a slirn? Toon Link: (talking to Margo) It's a prank. (talking to Dave) I played a prank on you. (Geo Guy and Green Bob go outside to see them) Geo Guy: Hi, Toon Link, Dave and Margo. Green Bob: What's going on? Is it that slirn thing? Dave: Yes, Green Bob. It's the slirn! (talks to Toon Link angrily) Ka blummock to, buttnag! Subtitle text: I hate you, jerk. Green Bob: (talking to Geo Guy) Buttnag is a potty mouth word in Minionese. I can't believe that Dave would be a potty mouth. Dave: (angry) Why you little jerk! Geo Guy: (talking to Dave) Don't say a bad word, Dave! It's a kid's show. Act 2 (Fades to Dave using a tape recorder in Gru's living room) Gru: Hey, Dave. What are you doing? Dave: I'm playing a prank on my friend, Toon Link. Gru: He's not here. Dave: I know, but I'm pranking him over the call. Gru: Okay. (walks away) Dave: (recording in a deep voice) Bello... (brief pause) Subtitle text: Hello... Dave: Bello? Subtitle text: Hello? Dave: Anyone there? (brief pause; normal voice when speaking) You just got slirned! (stops recording) (Stuart walks to Dave) Stuart: What are you doing, Dave? Dave: I have just finished recording a slirn call. Stuart: A slirn? Dave: A slirn is a prank. (Dave and Stuart walk to the home phone) Dave: Now, it's the time. Stuart: (speaking Minionese) Gopa! Subtitle text: Great! (Dave dials Toon Link's phone number) (Cuts to Toon Link and Toon Zelda sitting down at Toon Link's castle in Hyrule) Toon Link: Zelda, do you like... (The telephone rings) Toon Link: Excuse me, princess. I'm going to answer that call. (Toon Link walks to the phone) Toon Link: Hi! Dave's recording (on the phone): Bello! Toon Link: You sound like a certain Minion I know. Dave's recording (on the phone): Bello? Toon Link: You have already said that! Dave's recording (on the phone): Anyone there? Toon Link: (angry) GRRR.... of course, I'm here! Dave's recording (on the phone): You just got slirned! Toon Link: (angry) HOW DARE YOU, DAVE! (Cuts to Dave and Stuart laughing on the floor at Gru's house) Dave and Stuart: (laughing) HAHAHA! Stuart: We should do that again. Dave: That's enough for today. (laughing) HAHAHAHA! (Cuts to Toon Link sitting down on a couch with Toon Zelda) Toon Zelda: Link, what's wrong? Toon Link: (angry) A tiny yellow idiot called Dave played a slirn on me. If you were wondering, a slirn is a prank. Toon Zelda: Oh. Toon Link: (sneering) I'm going to pretend to be a pizza delivery boy for tomorrow! Act 3 (Cuts to Dave, Stuart, Green Bob, Little Guy, Geo Guy, Margo and Coraline at the park) Dave: (walking) Green Bob! Lignen! Geo Guy! (makes a big smile) Stuart: (walking) Margo! Coraline! Geo Guy: Hi, Dave and Stuart. Green Bob: Err, why do you have a big smile on your face? Dave: (normal) What big smile? Green Bob: The one you had before you said that. Dave: Oh, that one. I smiled because I played a slirn on Toon Link. Stuart: Dave, don't you mean we played a slirn on him? Dave: I was the one who slirned Toon Link, and you joined in. Margo: That's why I heard you laughing. Coraline: What was it like? Dave: Well, I made my voice deeper, recorded it with a tape recorder and played that tape when I called Toon Link. He was mad when he got slirned! Dave and Stuart: (laughing) HAHAHA! Coraline: That's not nice. Dave: So? Little Guy: When I did that same prank, Santed Sailor started to be more hostile to me. You don't want Toon Link to hate you, do you? Dave: No. It's a fun slirn. Little Guy: (angry) Think about it. Dave: Guys, let me imagine. (Fades to a dream sequence where Toon Link becomes evil to Dave; The dream takes place at the park) Dave: Hi, Toon Link. Toon Link: (turns around) Oh, hi there... (angry) Wait a second, you're the minion who played a slirn on me! Dave: It was only a fun prank! Toon Link: (angry) FUN? FUN? You call that fun. I guess you call Gree Guy taking over Geoville fun. I'm going to talk to the Geo Team and Stuart so they will stop liking you. (walks away) Go and join the Gree Team. (evil laughs) Dave: (screaming) AAAHHHHHH!! (Geo Guy pops up) Geo Guy: Dave! Wake up! Dave: Huh? (The dream sequence ends) Dave: Oh! So I guess that prank was mean. Geo Guy: Thanks goodness you're awake! Green Bob: The park's closing in a minute. Let's go! (The 6 Geo Team members and Stuart run out of the park) Crash Bandicoot: Woah! Don't forget me! (runs out of the park) (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to Toon Link riding a Domino's Pizza delivery motorcycle, a disguised bike, with pizza boxes to Gru's house on Saturday morning) Toon Link: Finally! After all of this traffic, I have arrived outside of Margo and Dave's house. (hops off the bike) (Toon Link walks to Gru's house with 5 pizza boxes) Toon Link: This will do the trick! (puts on mustache) Ta-da. (knocks on the door) (Cuts to Gru, the 3 girls and Dave running to the door) Gru: I'll get it! (opens the door) Toon Link: (Italian accent) Here's a-your 2 pepperoni and a-ham a-pizzas, 1 spicy taco a-pizza and a-one banana pizza. The banana pizza is a-for Dave-a only. Edith: Why would anyone like banana pizza? I guess only minions do. Margo: You look like someone I know, but only different. Toon Link: (Italian accent) Ah yeah, he's a-my cousin. Gru: Who ordered pizza in this house? Edith, Margo, Agnes, Dave and Stuart: Not me! Gru: Honest? Edith, Margo, Agnes, Dave and Stuart: Honest. Margo: I don't even remember ordering pizza. Well, let's get the pizzas. (They get the pizzas) Toon Link: It's free! Dave: Yeah! (Toon Link goes to his fake delivery motorcycle) Toon Link: (mumbling in Minionese) To kaylay sola bem tricked! (leaves) Subtitle text: You have just been slirned! (Dave gasped while Gru shuts the door) Gru: What's so shocking about someone closing the door, Dave? Dave: (stuttering) B-b-but I h-h-heard s-s-something! Gru: Oh, yes. You heard the door slam. So what? (walks away) Stuart: What's wrong, Dave? Dave: I have just heard Toon Link say in Minionese, "You have just been slirned". I didn't know that Toon Link can speak Minionese. Stuart: Yeah, right. Toon Link doesn't know Minionese! You were just hearing things. Dave: B-b-b-but... Stuart: (slaps Dave) No buts. Let's watch Saturday morning cartoons on TV in the living room. Dave: Wait! Before we go to the living room, I'm going to plan a dollar trick on him. Stuart: Okay. (They walk into the living room) (Fades to Dave going to the Conner's house) Dave: This is Geo Guy's house. (knocks on the door) (Geo Guy's mom, Liz Conner, opens the door) Liz Conner: Hi! Dave: (speaking Minionese) Bello! Subtitle text: Hello! Liz Conner: Aren't you one of George's Geo Team friends? Dave: Yes. Liz Conner: You can come in. Dave: Okay! (walks to the living room) (Dave sees Green Bob and Geo Guy watching TGC) Dave: Hello, guys! Geo Guy: Hi. Green Bob: Hello, Dave. One of a kind junior here! Dave: (angry) That Toon Link pretended to be a pizza delivery boy, and slirned me, Stuart, Margo, her sisters and Gru. Geo Guy: There it goes again! Dave: I'm going to try the dollar on a string slirn on him. Green Bob: But Dave... Dave: What? Green Bob: That's one of the oldest trick in the book. Dave: I know, but I'm going to make it better. Geo Guy and Green Bob: How? Dave: Gru is going to help me make the string invisible. Geo Guy and Green Bob: Cool! Act 5: Dollar on an Invisible String (Cuts to Dave, Green Bob and Geo Guy in Gru's lab) Geo Guy: It's a good thing that Gru let us go to his lab. Dave: Yes. (sees a potion) A-ha. The potion. Green Bob: The one that makes you invisible? Dave: Yes, that one. I will make the string invisible. (makes the string invisible) Ta-da. (makes himself invisible) Geo Guy: Why did you make yourself invisible? Dave: So that Toon Link won't see me. Green Bob: That's actually a great idea. (The scene clocks wipe to where Geo Guy, Green Bob and Dave are outside of Toon Link's castle in Hyrule) Dave (invisible): We're outside of Toon Link's castle. I'll be at the door with the dollar bill and the invisible string, and you two will walk on the pavement. Geo Guy: Okay. Green Bob: We'll do it! (walks to the pavement with Geo Guy) Dave (invisible): (laughs) Ha-ha! Now, it's the time. (knocks on the door) (Cuts to Toon Link inside with Toon Zelda) Toon Link: Excuse me, princess. I'm going to the door. (goes to the door) It better not be a slirn. (opens the door) (Toon Link sees a dollar bill) Toon Link: Ooh, a dollar. (attempts to grab the dollar, but fails) (The dollar floats) Toon Link: What the? The dollar can float? That's more weirder than anything in Hyrule. (jumps to grab the dollar, but fails) Ouch! (sees Green Bob and Geo Guy walking) Geo Guy! Green Bob! Grab the dollar! Geo Guy: Okay! (Green Bob and Geo Guy try to grab the dollar, but fail; Dave goes inside Toon Link's castle) Green Bob: It's no use. Geo Guy: Gee golly. Who knew that a dollar bill could fly? (Cuts to the invisible Dave getting all the bananas from the fridge and eating them all) Dave: Yum, banana. (munches multiple bananas and throwing them outside the kitchen) Great. Some more. (munches 3 more bananas and throws them outside) (Dave watches his step and goes to the room where Toon Zelda is) Dave: (speaking Minionese) Bello, het invisible. Subtitle text: Hello, I'm invisible. Toon Zelda: Who said that? Are you trying to take the Triforce? Dave: No! I'm too good for that. (Cuts to Toon Link spilling on banana peels) Toon Link: I've got the doll- (slips on a banana peel) Ow! (runs to the room where Toon Zelda is) I'm he- (slips on a banana peel) Ouch! Toon Zelda: Toon Link, what happened? Toon Link: (walking to the room) I got a dollar, and slipped on banana peels. Dave (invisible): (laughing) Ha-ha! You've been slirned! Toon Zelda: (looking around the room) Who said that? Dave: (makes himself visible) I did. (Toon Zelda and Toon Link gasped) Dave: Besides, that dollar wasn't really a dollar. Toon Link: Huh? Dave: It was made from paper, drawn by me. Toon Link: (sees the dollar) Oh, yeah. Great prank, doofus! (Cuts to Dave getting kicked out of the castle) Dave: Woah! (lands; looking at the camera) It was a great prank after all. Green Bob: What happened? Geo Guy: Gee golly, he must have kicked you out. Literally. Dave: Yes, I got kicked out because the dollar was fake. Toon Link (at the door): Never come here ever again. (closes the door) Geo Guy: There it goes again! Green Bob: Uh-oh! We have got to do something about this. Act 6 (Fades to Dave, Jan, Green Bob, Geo Guy, Jason and Crash at the park) Dave: (walking) Hi, guys! Jason: Woah, Dave! You're such a rebel! Dave: Rebel? Jan: Jason heard that you slirned Toon Link. Is that right, Dave? Dave: He's right. I did slirn Toon Link, only for fun. But I didn't want him to hate me forever. Crash: Write an apology letter to him. Geo Guy: Great idea, Crash. Dave should do that. (Cuts to Dave, at Gru's house, writing an apology letter to Link) Dave: (writing) Dear Toon Link, I'm so, so sorry for the damage I've done to you and even to myself. I didn't mean to hurt you with my slirns. Your best friend and fellow team-mate, Dave the Minion. Edith: (walking to Dave) What are you writing? Dave: An apology letter to Toon Link. Edith: What did you do that was really, really bad? Dave: I prank called him and did the dollar on a string prank. Edith: Dollar on a string? That's the oldest trick in the book. (Cuts to Crash Bandicoot and Dave outside of Toon Link's castle) Crash Bandicoot: Since Toon Link currently hates you, you should hide in a bush. Dave: Gopa! (hides in a bush) Subtitle text: Great! Crash Bandicoot: (holding Dave's letter) I hope Toon Link doesn't hate me for this. (knocks on the door) Toon Link: (opens the door) Hi, Crash Bandicoot. Ooh, a letter. (grabs the letter) Thank you. (walks away) (A minute later) Text: 1 minute later (Dave goes to the door) Toon Link: (opens the door) Hi, Dave. You weren't at the door before. I accept your apology. Dave: Thank you. Crash Bandicoot: We did it! (tornado spins away) Toon Link: That was odd. Now back to the apology. (Sunset occurs) Toon Link: (walking on the pavement) I'm the one who overreacted to the pranks and acted like a jerk, so I'm the only Hylian who should be apologizing to you. I'm very sorry. Dave: Apology accepted! Toon Link: Let's get ice cream! Dave: The ice cream shop is closed now, and the ice cream man doesn't serve during these hours. Toon Link: Oh! (Fades to black) (Fades to Dave and the minions sleeping in the lab; the HBO sign-off music plays) Kevin: Good night! (sleeps) Dave: (speaking Minionese) Poopaye, today! (Memy9909, in ghost form, steals the potion that makes people invisible) Dave: Oh no, the potion's getting away! (Cuts to the outside of Tromson Jail) Ghost Memy9909: (floating) They'll never get it back! (evil laughs) MWHAHAHA! (Memy9909 gets into the Gree Team's cell) Ghost Memy9909: Guys, I'm back! Gree Guy: Memy, is that you? Ghost Memy9909: It's me, all right. (holding a potion) Bryan Guy: What's that you're holding? Memy9909: A potion that makes people invisible. Gree Guy: Great! Now, we can escape! (Iris wipe occurs on Gree Guy's face) Gree Guy: (sneering at the camera) We'll be back for more episodes of The Geo Team! (evil laughs) Mwa-ha-ha! (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts